


Peas In A Pod

by FairySomber



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Condoms, Doggy Style, First Time, Lap Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySomber/pseuds/FairySomber
Summary: Wangho and Sanghyeok have anal sex for the first time...with some company?
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Peas In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so I hope it isn't too awkward 😅

“Wangho, I’m going to put it in now.” Sanghyeok whispered calmly, contrasting with the nervous and frightened Wangho. With a condom already on his dick, he grinded his length slowly up the crack of Wangho’s ass, receiving a few small squeaks from the smaller man. Stark naked with his ass up in the air and face buried in pillows, Wangho was terrified of all the possibilities that could happen.

“S-Sanghyeok…” Wangho whined, voice muffled as he buried his head into the pillows even more. “What if, um…you didn’t prepare it properly? I don’t mind just doing fingers again- Like, I’m just worried. What if it hurts when you put it in and my butt starts to bleed? What if my-“ Wangho continued to ramble.

_ 'Jesus, he’s getting so worked up even though I used four fingers…' _

Sanghyeok angled himself down, and bit down on Wangho’s shoulder to shut him up. It worked quite well, Wangho stopped mid-sentence and gasped out loud. The jungler placed his forehead onto the pillow, holding back his groans as Sanghyeok gently kissed the love mark he had made.

“Wangho, please relax your body. It’s hard to enter when you're all nervous and tight.” He asked in a calm voice. They were having sex together for the first time, and it was getting harder and harder to keep his cool. He had been wanting this for a while now, and how Wangho looked right now…it was so  _ tempting _ .

Wangho took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He shut his eyes tightly with a pained expression and said “I’m ready.”

Sanghyeok chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re ready for this motion?”

Wangho had to hold himself back from kicking Sanghyeok for that joke. It was some horrible timing for that joke. “Just put it in already, our free-time is almost over!” He growled, seemingly getting more confident.

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes before returning to lining his dick with Wangho’s ass, grinding against the cheeks for a while. He gripped his member and positioned it onto the puckered hole that was fluttering open and shut occasionally. Bending down and stroking Wangho’s cock to distract him, he pushed sluggishly into the tight ring of muscles. Inch by inch, he was consumed by the tightness, despite their over-precaution.

_ ‘Is my dick really that big?’ _ Sanghyeok thought before shrugging it away. Moaning lightly with the strokes from Sanyhyeok, Wangho grunted when the mid-laner started to push in more, but it didn’t hurt as much as he had expected. Thanks to his proposal of over preparing himself with lube, Sanghyeok was now fully seated in his passage; focusing on feeling how tight Wangho was around him. Panting slightly from the intrusion, Wangho let out a mewl.

“You okay there, Wangho?” Wangho nodded. “Good, that wasn’t too bad now, was it?”

“It wasn’t very painful when you put it in…but it feels sort of nice now?” Wangho furrowed his brows in confusion.  _ ‘Was gay sex like this all the time?’ _

“Oh, perhaps you want it rougher next time?” Sanghyeok teased, somehow liking the idea of being rougher on the younger when they have time to do it again. The thought of Wangho screaming out his name while he bounced up and down on his cock was… a nice thought to say the least.

Wangho cringed at the thought. He does not really fancy the idea of it being rougher next time. “Shut up…” he grumbled as he put his forehead onto the pillow once more. He had heard stories from Junsik and Jaewan that the aftereffects of gay sex were uncomfortable.

Sanghyeok chuckled at that remark. He returned his attention to Wangho’s lovely ass, which was sucking him in almost greedily. Grabbing the jungler’s hips, Sanghyeok then pulled back onto his own leisurely. Wangho let out a whine, feeling Sanghyeok’s length going out of his body at a snail’s pace. Then suddenly, the first piercing into Wangho felt amazing. It was a very quick thrust forwards, resulting in Wangho to cry out in pleasure and reflexively tighten his asshole. The added tightness and the warmth of Wangho felt amazing around Sanghyeok. Thinking of starting a regular pace, he flipped their positions, where Wangho was now facing him; his face painted beet red (unsurprisingly). Yelping in surprise, Wangho tried to cover his face with his hands.

Chucking, Sanghyeok takes his hands and gives them a light kiss. Wangho glared at Sanghyeok. Taking this as an opportunity, he grabbed Wangho’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, giving Sanghyeok more of a hold and catching Wangho off guard at the new angle.

Sanghyeok leaned in to give Wangho a light peck, before moving towards his ear and kissing that as well. Wangho started fisting the sheet lightly.

“Order up.” Sanghyeok whispered, smirking as Wangho let out a groan followed by a light kick on his back.

Leaning back and keeping Wangho’s hips imprisoned, he starts the pace as a slow pull but a hard push. Moving his hips back until the head of his cock was shown, Sanghyeok swiftly rammed back in. It reaches deep inside Wangho, who lets out a high pitched squeak that cracks his voice a bit. Focusing on the feeling deep inside him, Wangho mumbles muffled words towards Sanghyeok, who was too busy concentrating to recognize what was being said to him.

_ ‘We’re going so slowly.’ _ Sanghyeok thought. Clutching Wangho’s hips, he finally sets a faster pace, forcing himself in and out more rapidly than before. Wangho’s face goes from a calm panting to tilting his head and humming in pleasure, clenching the bed sheets as tightly as he could.

Sanghyeok arcs down to assault Wangho’s nipples. Right as he’s about to get started-

There’s a knock at their door, and is followed by a few voices that they both know too well.

“Yo, Sanghyeok. I need to borrow your headphones.”Junsik called. “I’m here to borrow some more of your snacks Wangho-ya~” Jaewan added from slightly behind him, and the door opened.

_ ‘God damn it, it had to be right now?’ _

“Go help yourselves.” Sanghyeok glared at them from the bed whilst bending down and grasping onto Wangho’s hips.

“Thanks!” And with that Junsik turned to the left, switched on the light and started to rummage through Sanghyeok’s desk.

Wangho’s face exploded with befuddlement. He tried to curl himself up into a little ball and to hide under the covers, but it was to no avail. Sanghyeok was still inside him so Wangho couldn’t escape the mortification. The sudden shift of his legs changed the tightness in his hole, and Sanghyeok let out a grunt on the adjustment. He straightened up and looked over at Wangho. It’s no surprise that he wasn’t used to their habits yet, it was his first split on the team.

Consistently, the bot lane pair or Sanghyeok would barge into each other’s rooms to get something, and then leaving after exchanging pleasantries. The owner of the rooms could have been doing anything from reading to masturbating, and the others would just leave them to their business after they were done. Occasionally they would stay and hang out. Sanghyeok could see why others would find it weird, but after you spent almost every day with a few people for years and winning a few championships, it almost felt normal.

Tilting his head upwards, Sanghyeok kisses Wangho’s chin attempting to get his attention. “Wangho, don’t mind them. They’re just here to get some things.” Sanghyeok starts pressing in again, resting his head on Wangho’s shoulder.

Wangho lets out a whine. “B-but!” covering his own mouth to muffle his cries. “They’re right over there!”

Sanghyeok bites the other side of Wangho’s shoulder. This made Wangho let out an ‘eep’, and lifted his hand from the bed sheet to push Sanghyeok back. Sanghyeok let out a hum, and leaned back to inspect his work, proud of the many marks he had made on Wangho since they had gotten together. Sanghyeok thrusts slowly before coming to a complete stop.

“Does it look like I care?” Wangho shakes his head sheepishly. “Let’s continue then.”

Suddenly, Sanghyeok pulls out and flips Wangho into doggy position again. The younger man lets out an ‘oof’ and then another yelp when Sanghyeok suddenly plunges back in. Trying to pinpoint himself into Wangho’s prostate, he firmly grips his hips and performs at a quick pace into Wangho. Wangho’s loud moans were telling him one thing; he wasn’t quite close to his prostate yet.  _ ‘I wonder if he’s ever hit his prostate before?’ _ Sanghyeok refocused and changed his aimless thrusting into angled smacks against Wangho’s butt cheeks.

Wangho’s moans quickly escalated into a long lusty cry, unthinkingly tightening his ass around Sanghyeok’s cock. Grunting, Sanghyeok clenched his teeth as he strived to continue ramming into Wangho’s sweet spot.

“H-hyung-!” A hard shove swiped the breath from his lungs. “What was-?” Wangho couldn’t make the words form anymore, now reduced into a drooling mess. He turns his head to the side and cries out lustfully with every thrust in.

“Does it feel good?” Sanghyeok questioned, huffing deeply with his manhood still prodding onto Wangho’s prostate. All Wangho could answer with was a strangled cry, since Sanghyeok kept abusing his sweet spot. Wangho automatically straightened his hips upwards, so that Sanghyeok’s cock could penetrate more of his insides. His fierce attacks within his bottom kept Wangho heaving for air. The simulation was overbearing for the two of them.

“Hmm, you’ve gotten much better huh, Sanghyeok?” Junsik said, followed by the sounds of munching.

“Guess that’s why you were asking about gay sex, Wangho.” Jaewan added.

“Junsik, Jaewan. Get out.” Sanghyeok glared at his longtime teammates, still and all abusing Wangho’s prostate. “Wait, you asked them about what?” Sanghyeok asked, pulling back from his prostate slightly.

Wangho’s blush seemed to get even deeper, if that was even possible. “W-what?! I was nervous okay.”

Sanghyeok chuckled before going back in on Wangho’s prostate. However, he quickly realized that the munching sounds were still in the room, and turned to glare at the bot lane again.

“What? We wanna watch.” Junsik said in a straight-forward way. Jaewan nodded in agreement as he opened up a new bag of chips.

Sanghyeok sighed, not wanting to argue. “That’s fine, I guess.” He focused his attention back to Wangho, whose eyes were closed due to the fact that he was being pleasured so much by him. His dangerously boisterous moans were the only sound that was being given off, overpowering Sanghyeok’s light pants, and the obnoxious crunching. A string of small squeezes from Wangho’s asshole gave Sanghyeok enough warning. They were both fairly close.

“Sanghyeok, why don’t you try bareback?” Junsik suggests, swallowing the last of the chips and crumpling up the bag into a ball and shoving it into his pocket. Sanghyeok gives him a questioning look while still thrusting into Wangho. “You know, take off the condom. It feels a lot better without it, trust me.”

Sanghyeok hummed as a response, and took himself out of Wangho, despite the smaller man’s protests of “Noooooo” and “Put it back in”. Sanghyeok ignored Jaewan’s comment teasing Wangho of “Knock knock, here comes my cock” and proceeded to remove the condom on his dick. The condom itself was sticky with the mixture of the lube it was already equipped with, the lube they used and his own pre-cum that was trapped inside it. He drops the condom onto the floor.

“Sanghyeok…” Wangho drags his name on, rubbing his ass against his dick, encouraging the other to make them both feel good again. Sanghyeok shakily groans, and his cock twitches.

“Wangho, we’re switching positions, get on my lap.” Wangho obediently pulls himself up and then sets himself on Sanghyeok’s lap, his legs now on either side of his boyfriend’s legs. He rubs his ass against his dick again, noticing the new feeling of the condom-less length; but he doesn’t care anymore, he just wants it in.

Sanghyeok sets himself straight, grabbing Wangho’s butt to guide him down his erection one more time. It goes on easily, already used to the size and shape of Sanghyeok’s penis. Without the condom, the cock in Wangho’s ass felt more natural. They both whimper in unison, one particularly louder than the other.

“Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?” Junsik teases Sanghyeok, making eye contact towards him. His only response is Sanghyeok’s glare. Junsik just shakes his head and leans back on the wall and starts chatting with Jaewan.

“Junsik.” Sanghyeok hisses, looking past Wangho’s arm to make eye contact. However, now he was being ignored by the pair. Sanghyeok presses his head against Wangho’s chest. “Sorry about them.”

“I don’t mind. Just shut up and let me move.” Wangho says lustfully. He uses Sanghyeok’s shoulders as leverage, lifting his hips up and impaling himself down onto Sanghyeok’s length. He quickened his pace, hips twitching from receiving pleasure again. Sanghyeok lets out a pitiful moan, clasping his hands onto Wangho’s butt to spread his cheeks, who lets out a high pitched-cry.

Sanghyeok was now focusing on the feeling in his stomach, the feeling of something building itself higher and higher. Whenever Wangho drops down on his dick harshly, the feeling keeps constructing itself formidably.

Wangho feels indulged by his own rhythm. All it was is lifting, dropping, lifting, and dropping. He lets out needy moans, grappling onto the back of Sanghyeok’s hair, and pulling his head onto his chest. Sanghyeok doesn’t mind, and rests his head onto his torso. He grits his teeth as he lifts up and slams back down, hitting the sweet spot that made him go crazy.

In a split second, Wangho can’t keep up a rhythm anymore. He attempts to fuck himself down the mid laner’s dick as fast as he could, his own climax almost upon him. Sanghyeok bucks up whenever Wangho goes down, fucking him harder until the pair were gasping like fish on land. He fist’s Sanghyeok’s hair, howling out in pleasure as his release takes him by surprise. He sees specs of white within his closed eyes, and he feels his own semen spurting out of him, probably hitting Sanghyeok on the chest as well. Despite his orgasm, he still moves on Sanghyeok’s penis, rocking himself in time with Sanghyeok’s movements.

Sanghyeok completely lost himself. When Wangho came, his asshole tightened around his dick, over-sensitizing his cock. He was still determined to spend the last moment in the tight heat, moving his length still as Wangho still tries to rock Sanghyeok into climax. Wangho gives an experimental squeeze, and Sanghyeok jolts. He grabs onto Wangho’s butt cheeks for leverage, and Sanghyeok releases his seed deep inside Wangho. He feels the insides of Wangho’s ass convulse, giving his now sensitive member a squeeze occasionally. Strangely, he could feel something flow out while he was still inside Wangho.  _ ‘Is that mine?’ _

“Whoa Sanghyeok, you came a lot there.” Junsik commented, catching him by surprise since he hadn’t noticed the bot lane walk up really close, standing at the edge of the bed and analyzing the finishing scene. “Have you been holding it out just for Wangho?” Jaewan asks him.

“Leave, both of you.” Sanghyeok demands. Junsik lets out a sigh. “Alright, let’s go Jaewan before he gets really mad.”

“You did great Wangho! I haven’t heard Sanghyeok moan like that since his first time!” Jaewan calls out as the pair exits the room.

“They saw your first time too?” Wangho asks as he pulls himself off with a ‘plop’ and sits on the bed facing him. Sanghyeok sighs “Yeah, it was when they first joined the team, they accidentally walked in on Seongung and I.”

“Are you only with me because you have a thing for junglers?” Wangho asks him in a teasing voice. Sanghyeok smirks “Only when they look as cute as you,” he says as he reaches out and fiddles with Wangho’s nipples. “Sanghyeok…” Wangho whines, moving away as his body was now over-sensitive. “Let’s sleep, I’m tired…” he says, dragging on the word tired annoyingly. Sanghyeok sighs.

Wangho collapses onto the pillows, curling himself up to a comfortable position. Sanghyeok drags himself along to the other side of the bed, squishing the covers into a ball and throws it at Wangho, who grunts when hit.

Once they set the blanket on themselves, they were nice and comfortable in bed. Sanghyeok reaches his hand over to Wangho’s backside, travelling down until they were just toying with the ring of his asshole. “So about being rougher next time…”

“Go to sleep.” Wangho snaps at him, burying his blush in Sanghyeok’s chest. Sanghyeok just chuckled and was about to join Wangho in slumberland when both of their phones light up.  _ Don’t be late for practice in 15 minutes! _ It was a text from their coach. Sanghyeok lets out a groan before telling Wangho that they had to get up. “Just tell coach to kick me from the team.” Wangho whines, clearly half-asleep. Sanghyeok lets out another sigh.  _ ‘What am I going to do with him?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i've crossed a line after writing this 😅and now my mind is only being filled by more and more smut...


End file.
